


Error?

by Panladd



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Magic, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panladd/pseuds/Panladd
Summary: Taekwoon is a quiet with Hakyeon as his best friend. Hakyeon still want to Taekwoon be more outgoing but Taekwoon doesn't like hanging out with so many people so that's the reason why Hakyeon doesn't get to hangout with Taekwoon a lot as he also has his other friends. Taekwoon understands it and doesn't mind it that much. After all he is know as a cold hearted person.What happens when Taekwoon and his girlfriend went on a date vacation in Japan and things don't go as planned. Taekwoon gets drunk and buys himself a LUV-Bot named Kim Wonshik.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 8





	Error?

"I am going to miss you." Hakyeon spoke as he tried to hug Taekwoon's slender body.  
"I will be gone for 5 days. I will come back in one piece with my girlfriend. " Taekwoon spoke softly as he hugged Hakyeon back.  
"Thank god you aren't my roommate." Taekwoon spoke so quietly that Hakyeon didn't hear from his own giggling.

"I still don't like the idea that you are dating her and going on a vacation with her." Hakyeon said as he let go of the hug and and walked away little.  
"Don't you dare!" Taekwoon screamed.  
"I WILL DO IT!" Hakyeon screamed as he started running after Taekwoon and jumped on top of him hugging the shit out of him.

"Save me! I don't like this thing called affection!" Taekwoon screamed as he was laying on the floor as Hakyeon hugged him. He didn't deserve a best friend like Hakyeon. He always cared for him and maybe too much.

"Please get off me before I miss my flight or my girlfriend thinks I have a boyfriend, you." Taekwoon said as Hakyeon got off Taekwoon and helped him stand up again.  
"Hope you have a great time spending your time with her." Hakyeon spoke smiling.

~~~~~

"HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT TIME SPENDING YOUR TIME WITH HIM!" Taekwoon screamed at her girlfriend who had just thrown water at Taekwoon in some fancy restaurant. People stared at them as they were arguing in Korean.

"AT LEAST HE'S FUNNY AND YOU ARE SO QUIET AND SO HARD TO READ! MY FRIENDS WERE RIGHT ABOUT YOU BEING QUIET AND DISTANT!" She screamed at him in Japanese. Their vacation didn't go well. Taekwoon had found out that his girlfriend is cheating him as she left her phone on the table and it had just been raining with messages of some stranger. The messages were in Japanese so he guessed they only got here so she could meet the guy behind his back. He doesn't blame her for falling for someone else, but not telling him that she is meeting someone else behind his back is rude.

"YOU REALLY THINK I DON'T UNDERSTAND JAPANESE! HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM!?" Taekwoon screamed back and placed maybe too much money on the table but he doesn't care anymore he wants to leave. It's only been the first day in here Japan and he already hates this place.

"COME BACK HERE AND LET ME SAY MORE ABOUT SHITTY BOYFRIEND YOU ARE!" She screamed in Japanese again making the people glare at Taekwoon who was about to exit the restaurant so he wouldn't be a big burden to those people who was trying to have a peaceful evening in here.

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU CAN GO SUCK THAT DICK OF YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND AND LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" Taekwoon screamed as the tears were falling down his cheeks. He slammed the door behind him and continued to walk away tears steaming down his cheeks. The workers at the restaurant were on her side and tried to calm the crying girl and said bad things about Taekwoon. But Taekwoon wasn't there to hear those to get more hurt.

Taekwoon run back to their shared hotel room and packed all of his stuff in back to his bag. His emotions were over taking his thoughts and he slammed a vase on the way as he run away from the hotel room to the busy streets of Japan. Taekwoon straightened his backpack in a better position and wiped his tears away.

He ignored the calls he was getting from his girlfriend. After walking a while and he finally blocked her number and saw that he didn't have that much money and he needed to book himself a new hotel room. He wondered around and gave up. Taekwoon walked inside some building that looked little sketchy but it didn't matter to Taekwoon anymore.

He ordered some drinks and got himself little tipsy. He didn't care, he wanted to escape. Taekwoon feels like shit and feels like he doesn't want to open up to people anymore. He looked at the bartender and paid for his drinks and excuses himself out of the bar that was underground. He continued to walk but wasn't sure were he has arrived again. He looked at some building that looked little colourful and had this effect that it was luring Taekwoon inside of it.

It looked like a chocolate shop. The shelves were filled with different kinds of chocolate and looked little old fashioned but it looked cosy in Taekwoon's eyes. There were some people talking at the table so he decided to sit down too. He looked around and saw a sign that read 'We make your wishes come true, but don't expect it go perfectly! :D' Taekwoon was little confused at the sign but looked back at the people who were still talking. One with normal not so overdressed clothes and one dressed like she was a goth princess. Taekwoon though they looked cute. Like a goth fairy with her cute human on their date in a cute chocolate shop.

The girl in pink big sweater noticed Taekwoon's presence and told to her goth girlfriend. She got up and walked up to Taekwoon's table. Taekwoon raised his brown at her as she sit down opposite of him.

"What wish are you here for?" She asked out of nowhere and Taekwoon didn't understand what was her intention. He was getting dizzy and the world around him started to feel out of place. Taekwoon let out a small chuckle and didn't remember what was he doing anymore.

~~~~~~

"Aww my head hurts."Taekwoon spoke as he rustled in the bed sheets. He just woke up and his head felt like it was getting hit from every direction. He pulled the covers up to his face and snuggled few more minutes. He looked around the room and noticed how the room was very dark. Taekwoon stood up and looked the room again. His backpack was in the corner of the roombut his clothes were here and there like a mess. Taekwoon didn't feel the clothes on him sticking against his skin and it scared Taekwoon more. He was naked on a bed, in a unfamiliar room. Taekwoon panicked more.

He studied the room more and it looked little like that one love hotel he saw on those love hotel videos. Taekwoon panicked even more. He looked around even more and found no one with him in the same room. He wrapped the blanket around him like it was a huge dress and started to look around the room he was in. There was no trace of anyone else in to room. Taekwoon was confused and sat on the couch and looked at the little box that was wrapped in a cute wrapped and with a bow on top of it.

"Must be a little gift for staying in a love hotel." Taekwoon spoke out loud and took the box in his hands. He wasn't feeling like he would need to wear clothes right now. No one was there to see him. He opened the box and looked inside. There was a passport, a Korean passport, a phone, wallet and a letter. Taekwoon was confused. This wasn't a gift from hotel right? They would usually give a vibrators or some condoms, but a phone? Taekwoon opened the passport and found out it belongs to a person named Kim Wonshik.

"Why would have a stranger's passport? I don't remember robbing someone. Wait, is this his phone?" Taekwoon looked at the phone and saw that there wasn't any locking so Taekwoon just swiped it open and saw that there were no notifications and the wallpaper was plain. No contacts than Taekwoon's as named Jung Taekwoon. Taekwoon put the phone aside and looked at the letter.

"This all must be some prank. There is no way that I have a stranger's phone and his passport." Taekwoon murmurs to himself as he took the letter in his hands. It smelled like chocolate. It brought some blurry memory back in to Taekwoon's mind. He opened the letter and started to read it out loud.

"Thank you Jung Taekwoon for visit our wish coming true shop. I hope you enjoy your LUV-BOT that has a lot of value that couldn't be paid back with money. Also don't let the other people know that it is indeed a robot or I will make sure to make your life more miserable. The robot can go through airport security, is waterproof and may have some unnatural powers. I gave some money for the robot's bank account. Don't spend all the money or I will backfire both of you. The robot is a human by the government and now goes to same classes you go. Have a great time spending with your LUV-BOT you wished for...." Taekwoon didn't know how to react. He read the letter again and took the phone out again and looked at the text messages again if the guy texted about something pranking Taekwoon but nothing. Taekwoon stood up and wondered around the room again.

"When was that there?" Taekwoon though to himself as he held on the blanket more tightly as he got closer to the mystery box that just appeared next to the bed or was it there all the time but Taekwoon didn't notice it before. The box looked the that was on the table before but it's size was way bigger. Taekwoon looked at the box and it has a small sticky note on top of it.

"Is controlled by voice." Taekwoon read out loud and watched at the box again. Taekwoon didn't move as the box opened revealing a really well built male. It had a silver white hair and had tattoos here and there but the thing is. He was naked. Taekwoon screamed and fell on his butt and backed away from the naked man that just stared at him. Taekwoon's back has hit the wall and.

"Why are you naked!? Put some clothes on please!? Why are you even here!?" Taekwoon screamed as he threw his backpack at the man and held his blanket closer to him his hair getting more messier. The man caught the backpack without any effort and open it. He took out some clothes and turned around and started to put them on, in a speed of light. Taekwoon looked at the man more confused as ever. Did Hakyeon prank him and brought him a stripper?

"To answer to your questions." The man spoke and Taekwoon's eyes widened as the man's eyes glowed in blue as a hologram was playing in front of them. Taekwoon quickly stood up and touched the holograms making the picture break little.

"I am a LUV-BOT you brought and my mission is to keep you happy and healthy and do some lover activities." A hologram of Taekwoon and the man appeared on the holograms holding hands and smiling happily.  
"My personality is created by you and the name is also given from you." The holograms now is showing a informations about this robot. Taekwoon already gave up and believed everything the guy was talking.

"If I created your personality, did I also create your outside body and your charismatic look?" Taekwoon asks and the holograms were now forming a place of the familiar looking chocolate shop.  
"I fill every detail of your perfect and ideal partner." Wonshik spoke as the holograms were now showing a recording of Taekwoon drunkenly giggling and doing something with the holograms from a far while talking with the goth fairy. Some memory creeps up in Taekwoon. Then the holograms picture turns to look at the big sweater girl who smiled and then the hologram started to break. Taekwoon looked at Wonshik who had a tear falling down his cheek.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Taekwoon spoke as he waved his hand in front of the male. Taekwoon was now more confused. Wonshik snapped and the tear on his cheek was still there.  
"Sorry about that. My loading process of learning emotions had problem, especially to read emotions easily. Sorry if I scared you for a second." Wonshik spoke as he turned to look at Taekwoon. Taekwoon was getting more curious and scared at the man who was standing in front of him.

"Ah, it's nothing." Taekwoon spoke and he tried to remember why did he choose to have a completely a opposite version of his ideal type. Like Taekwoon liked girls more but he wasn't sure about guys. Sure he had some thoughts here and there but didn't thought about it that much, especially when people at school were always shaming some gay kids. And that the male was really built and looked really handsome and looked like a total fuckboy with some of those tattoos and piercings. He looked like any girl would easily fall for that hot face and hot body.

Then again, Taekwoon was spacing out so much that he didn't notice that Wonshik was getting some clothes out of the backpack and poked Taekwoon's arm with the clothes. Taekwoon snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the clothes then at himself. He was still only wearing the blanket and Taekwoon's face started to turn red. Taekwoon took the clothes and thanked Wonshik who smiled little in return.

"Can you like, give some privacy. So I can change my clothes." Taekwoon spoke as he looked at the robot, Wonshik.  
"Sure." Wonshik said as started to walk away from Taekwoon. His back facing Taekwoon. He settled on the couch and took the phone and passport in his hands. Taekwoon other hand was panicking and putting his clothes hurriedly on.

"Wait, I haven't looked at my phone at all this morning." Taekwoon trailed off as he threw the blanket on the bed and started to look for his phone inside the backpack. No luck. Taekwoon started to wonder around the room and look for his thrown clothes if it was inside of any pockets.

"Do you need any help?" Wonshik asked as he sensed that Taekwoon was getting worried. Taekwoon shot up and looked at Wonshik dead in the eyes. Taekwoon nods and Wonshik gets up from the couch and puts the phone and the passport in his pocket.

"It's here." Wonshik spoke as he had just walked up to the bed and crouched down. Like he knew it was under there all along. He handed the phone to Taekwoon.  
"How did you know?" Taekwoon asked as he opened the lock of his phone and saw that her ex girlfriend had tried to text him on twt and ig after block her number.

"I have your phone's location in my data system in case you would be in trouble and I needed to rush and save you." Wonshik spoke as Taekwoon was still staring at all of her texts.  
"Ah, I forgot that you are a robot for a second. Wait, if you are my LUV-BOT, that means you think me as your boyfriend right?" Taekwoon asked as something flicks inside his head.

"That's what I have been saying to you. Is there something wrong with it? I can't think you as something else than as my partner, but if you want keep things slow and private, that's fine by me. As long you are happy with it." Wonshik said smiling gently at his words. Taekwoon blushes little and bows his head and stares at his phone again.  
"Let's go slow, okay?" Taekwoon said as he was already regretting every choice he has made from yesterday.

"Can you pack my bag? I need to call my friend for a moment." Taekwoon asks and Wonshik does as he is told. Taekwoon walks in to the bathroom and closes the door. He starts dialing Hakyeon's number and wishes for the man to be awake. He finally picks up.

"Ummm, Hakyeon. I think I've fucked up." Taekwoon spoke as he sat down in the bathtub.  
"I already know. You girlfriend, now your ex girlfriend. Made a huge number about you and your break up." Hakyeon said sounding angry. Taekwoon was getting lottle scared.

"What did she do? I don't remember that much what happened afterwards when I stormed out of the building." Taekwoon said and he heard Hakyeon sigh at the other end. Taekwoon wasn't sure if he should tell about the robot thing but that goth fairy said not to tell anyone about him being a robot or he would face some really cruel punishment or some.

"She told everyone that you broke up with her because she was not enough for you and like you said rude things about her. I know you and you would never do that. She also said that you were violent and started to spread rumors about you..." Hakyeon voice was getting more intense.

"Don't get mad at her. I already have many rumors about me at school. Also she doesn't deserve to be bothering your mind as your crush does. I think the rumours will die down some day." Taekwoon spoke as he started to hug his knees to bring some comfort of their talk.

"But still, never mind. From what I have heard from Jaehwan about her is that she has a knew boyfriend and send a pic about them hanging together on her ig account. She really is a snake. I knew that she wouldn't do any good." Hakyeon spoke and Taekwoon was getting more uncomfortable as the memories of him and her holding hands and smiling at each other's stupid jokes. A single tear fell along his cheek.

"Let's forget about her for a moment, please?" Taekwoon said and Hakyeon knew that he was about to cry. Hakyeon stopped his raging and a small guilt came. Wonshik on the other hand came inside the bathroom. Taekwoon was starlet little by it, he had forgotten to lock the door. Wonshik wasn't showing any emotion and saying anything as he was approaching Taekwoon.

"I'm sorry, Taekwoon's that this has happened to you. I wish I could be there for you." Hakyeon spoke from the phone. Wonshik took the phone and Taekwoon stared at him at the sudden action. Taekwoon was becoming a crying mess. Wonshik put the phone on speaker and placed it on his pocket and picked Taekwoon fron the tub in bridal style.

"Hello? Taekwoon are you still there? Please don't cry. She didn't deserve a great and wonderful person like you." Hakyeon's voice filled the halls as Wonshik was carrying crying kitten who was curled around Wonshik's neck.  
"Taekwoon, please. She didn't deserve you. You are a really wonderful and kind person. She didn't see the true you and missed a lot about you." Hakyeon words were still comforting Taekwoon. Wonshik placed Taekwoon on the bed and wrapped him around the blanket like a sushi roll. He placed the phone in front of Taekwoon and snuggled up to Taekwoon and hugged him from behind.

"Taekwoon, if you are still there. Don't be harsh on yourself, okay? Have fun in Japan without her, okay?" Hakyeon spoke as he had heard all the rustling but didn't question it that much.  
"I will..... I think I will.... stay here.... more... see you then.." Taekwoon tried to say as he was hiccuping from his tears.

"Take some extra day, have fun, explore Japan on your own. See you in a few day too." Hakyeon said trying to sound cheerful. Taekwoon said goodbye and waited Hakyeon to cut the call as Taekwoon's arms were stuck inside the blanket and the strong arms. Wonshik hasn't moved from his position at all.

"Do you feel any better?" Wonshik's asked and Taekwoon wasn't crying anymore. He felt empty but he still had some wrath from Hakyeon's words and Wonshik's touch.  
"Yeah, want to pay for new plane tickets?" Taekwoon asked as he tried to turn and face Wonshik.

"Sure, what time and day?" Wonshik asked as he freed Taekwoon little from his hold. Taekwoon picked his phone and started to look what he could do in Japan.  
"For tomorrow maybe. My original flight would be in 3 days but I don't want to be in a same plane as my ex and I want to go to my apartment quick as possible." Taekwoon said and Wonshik looked for quick flights for tomorrow or tonight.

"Don't you think that she would be going also back earlier too. So I think this night flight at 3 am would sound good and I think she would leave at 8 pm flight." Wonshik said and Taekwoon agreed with Wonshik. He really is a useful robot after all. He even comforted Taekwoon when he was getting uncomfortable. This must be a record for someone to get this easily close to Taekwoon.

"I bought us tickets for 3 am flight and got ourselves seats next to each other." Wonshik said as leaned his head on Taekwoon's shoulder. He looked at the time.  
"We should leave this Love hotel room and get something for you to eat." Wonshik spoke up again as Taekwoon was still looking trough tweets on his phone. Wonshik got up and put the backpack hanging on his shoulder.

"We should go." Wonshik spoke and held hand for Taekwoon. Taekwoon wrapped himself more in to the blanket. He doesn't feel like going, not yet. Wonshik let of stared at Taekwoon but then started to walk away. Taekwoon though that he left for real and all this was a dream that he now owns a love robot.

"I will be borrowing you shoes, since we only have one pair. Come here and let me carry until we reach to the closest shop that sells shoes." Wonshik spoke as his as were wide. Taekwoon wasn't sure if he wanted to leave the comfy bed just yet.  
"If you fear that your ex is going recognise you, here put these on." Wonshik said as he handed Taekwoon a face mask and a beanie.


End file.
